The Hardest Part
by Mandy Mutou
Summary: Ryou knows what he has to do before his Yami takes him over again. But will he be able to go through with it?
1. Get the goods and wait

Why did it have to be such a beautiful day? You think on a day like this one the weather could at least be gloomy, storm clouds wracking the sky and torrential rains spilling down. I wanted the sky to cry the tears that I wouldn't allow myself to shed. But no of course not...it was a pleasant day, the sun was shining and a brisk breeze was blowing in. I don't know why I would expect anything different.

I paused in front of the pharmacy, trying not to think too hard about what I was going to do...what I had to do. I was doing the world a favor, and I couldn't back out now. I caught sight of my reflection in the window, just a normal looking boy with sad eyes and long white hair. Nothing had physically changed which surprised me for some reason. I thought I would look more determined, strong, at peace. But no I just looked lonely and tired and scared. Which I was deep down, but most of all I was ready for all of this to end.

I took a bracing breath and purposefully opened the door, refusing to look at my pitiful reflection anymore. I tried not to appear nervous as I walked up to the smiling pharmacist. I had no reason to be, I did have a legal prescription, even though I was not going to be using it the way it was intended. But I did suffer from insomnia so it had been quite simple to get my doctor to write it out for me.

"Name please?"

"Ryou Bakura," I managed to get out without stuttering.

"Ah yes I have one prescription for you right here sir. Just please sign this and you are all set."

I scribbled my name where he pointed and, with my spoils in hand, exited the pharmacy as quickly as I dared. Well so far so good. Step one was complete. Now came the hardest part. The waiting...


	2. Wishes and apparitions

I couldn't do it now, it was the middle of the day and someone might come looking for me or interrupt me. I had really wanted to go back home, to England, one last time before all of this. I missed the bustling streets and smells that were unique to my hometown. If only I could revisit my favorite childhood haunts and end my days in the one place I had ever felt truly at home. But time was something I didn't have anymore. I had to act before my Yami regained his strength. His shadow duel with Yugi had weakened him considerably but I knew it was only a matter of days, if not hours, before he asserted his control over me. And I was never going to let that happen again.

I shook my head to clear it off my negative thoughts. I wanted to spend my last day on earth remembering the good things, not all the horrors I had been through in the past. I turned my steps toward my apartment. I wanted to tidy everything up and try to leave some sort of explanation or note behind...if anyone even cared. I know I have friends, good friends. But sometimes I feel so alone, not that I can blame anyone, with my Yami I am surprised I have any friends at all. But I have never been truly close to anyone...not since Skylar.

Just thinking her name brought back a swell of memories. The rush was so intense I swear I saw her for a moment, her auburn hair blowing in the wind as she rounded a corner. But that was impossible. Skylark still lived in London...

But the apparition didn't disappear. The girl walking down the street ahead of me looked so much like Skylar I started walking faster to keep her in my sights. She entered a shop and just as I was about to follow I pulled myself to a stop. Even if it was her...which it couldn't be, why was I following her? I had sworn to myself that I would never contact her again. I had already put her through so much pain and suffering, even though she had no idea what actually happened, I couldn't ever put her in danger again. That's why I had to finish this, tonight. I cannot watch the spirit hurt any more of my friends. It ends tonight.


	3. Memories and well meant gifts

Turning my back on the Skylar look alike, I walked dejectedly back to my apartment. Thoughts of Skylar flooded my mind and no matter how hard I tried to squash them they kept bubbling back up to the surface.

She has been my first...and maybe my only friend. I was always a shy child, and I figured that it was easier being a loner then wasting effort on making fake friends. It seemed that everyone in my life was phony. My family was quite wealthy and I soon discovered that the other children hung around my because of my status and money, not because they actually wanted to be my friend. So I shunned everyone, until her. She never even gave me the chance. The moment I saw her I was captivated and I was only ten years old. She was just so...real...and pure.

I met her reading in my family garden one day, which is supposed to be off limits except during parties and other special events. I stalked over to her, determined to drive this interloper off when she looked up at me with her large green eyes and I was swallowed. Unsure of what to do or say, I glanced down at the book she was reading, which just happened to be about ancient Egypt. My father was fascinated with that subject and his passion had rubbed off on me a bit as well. So instead of rudely throwing her out like I had intended I sat down next to her and asked her about the book.

From that moment on we were inseparable. I remember how relived my mother had been when she came out to the garden looking for me and saw me actually playing with another child. She always worried about my constant state of aloofness and she was constantly encouraging me to go out and make new friends.

Those were the happiest years of my life. We spent the next four years together and soon I couldn't imagine my life without Skylar. I knew we were both young, but I was convinced that I was in love.

Then my father came home from an expedition in Egypt...and the gift he brought me home ruined the rest of my life. The Millennium Ring. Of course at the time I had no idea, I just thought it was a fascinating trinket. I was ecstatic, I grilled my father endlessly over it, wanting to know where he got it and if it was at all special or related to ancient history in some way. Much to my disappointment he didn't know much about it, he only said that he saw it and he felt that I was destined to have it. After I had exhausted my father with my endless questions I innocently put the ring on and went over to show it to Skylar. She would love the fact that it came from Egypt and I wanted to watch the way her eyes lit up when she found out where I had gotten it. I should have just called her, why did I have to go over to her house? Of course there is no conceivable way I would have ever expected the night to end like it did. But if I could change one thing in my entire miserable life it would be to stop myself from running happily to her house. That was the worst mistake I have ever made in my entire life and I have never stopped regretting that decision.


	4. The Spirit emerges

I woke up on the floor of her room with Skylar lying beside me bruised and bloody. I rushed to her side in confusion, what could have happened to her and why didn't I remember getting to her house? I desperately retraced my steps but the last memory I could recall was right after I had put on the ring and happily skipped out the door. It had been daylight then but now the moon shone brightly through the windows. I clutched Skylar's limp body in my hands...hands that were covered in her blood...

I looked down at myself and saw it on my clothes too...in my hair...oh my god what had I done? I was just about to scream for help when a sibilant voice whispered inside my head.

"Hush my host you don't want to do that." I choked down my yell and desperately twisted around trying to find the source of the voice.

"Looking is pointless and you know it."

"Who are you? Why can't I see you?"

"I am the spirit of your ring now pipe down before someone hears you," the voice hissed.

"But...what happened...Skylar needs help! Tell me what happened!" I felt her neck for a pulse and I found one beating softly. I breathed a sigh of relief but I had to get her to a hospital as soon as possible. I got up and tried to run into her parent's room to wake them when I found that my legs would not respond to the will of my mind.

"I told you not to do that." I could almost hear the spirit's smirk and if he had a physical body I would have loved to wipe it off his face.

"Since you don't seem keen on obeying me let's just take a walk so we can discuss this." My legs began moving without my consent. I slid out Skylar's window and landed softly in her backyard, all the while trying to scream, fight, anything to help my friend. But whatever the spirit was doing to me I couldn't break free from his control.


	5. A few moments of freedom

"Come now Ryou you need to go get cleaned up and your friend is still alive so don't fret."

"How can you say that?! She could be dying at this moment!" Somehow I regained control and threw myself back toward her house but my freedom was short lived. Before I took five steps I was frozen in place again. Seething internally I tried to think of another way to help Skylar. The spirit obviously wasn't going to let me get back to Skylar but maybe there was another way I could get her medical attention.

I turned around in a mockery of acceptance and began to walk back toward my house. When the old pay phone came into sight I used all my mental strength to shove the spirit from my mind. For a few blessed moments I was myself again. I stuffed a quarter into the slot and dialed 999 as fast as my shaking fingers would let me.

"Emergency control center, how may I assist you?" The friendly voiced asked me on the other line.

"My friend is hurt! Her address is 221c West Court Street you have to send an ambulance right away!" I shouted.

"All right sir I am dispatching one as we speak. Can you tell me your name?"

I tried to answer but the spirit reasserted control and hung up the phone.

"That was very stupid of you and I will make sure you pay later, but for now we are going to your house right now before anyone sees us in this state," the Spirit hissed. I readily complied; at least Skylar would get the help she so desperately needed.

As long as I did what he asked the Spirit allowed me to walk home on my own. I slipped in through my own window and hurriedly got in the shower after throwing my soiled clothes in the fireplace. I took off the ring and set it on the counter before stepping under the warm spray. As Skylar's blood ran down my body I finally broke down and sobbed quietly on the bathroom floor.

I knew without a doubt that the spirit of the ring had hurt Skylar. I almost laughed at how ridiculous that sounded, but how could I not believe after what I had seen? Something evil lived inside my ring and it possessed me tonight, I knew that without a doubt. I didn't know why but it didn't matter. I had to stay away from her...I could never let this happen again. My heart broke at the thought of never hearing her laugh, or seeing her sparkling green eyes ever again, but her safety was more important than anything in the entire world. I never even let myself consider the fact that she might not survive whatever the spirit did to her...


	6. Rude awakenings

I had finished cleaning up my apartment and writing my goodbye notes. But it was still only four in the afternoon. I guess time drags on your last day on earth. With nothing else to do I flung myself on my mattress and hoped I would be able to sleep. How pathetic is that…using my last few hours to take a nap? My foot hit something and I noticed the edge of my old easel sticking out from under the bed. I used to paint all the time...before I received the ring. For nostalgias sake I pulled it out and set it up, miraculously there was an unopened set of paints and some canvas under the bed too. I must have put them there when I first moved here and forgotten about it. I popped open an emerald green tube of paint and absently picked up a brush. The green was almost exactly the same color as Skylar's eyes...

My brush flew across the page as I sank back into suppressed memories.

I awoke to harsh sound of someone knocking on the front door. I groaned aloud as I moved my head, a splitting headache had been troubling me ever since I had returned home last night. Last night…it all came rushing back, Skylar, the Spirit, what we had done. I had been praying it was all a bad dream but I could feel him there, in the back of my mind. I turned over and squeezed my eyes shut, maybe if I could fall back asleep last night would disappear but I wasn't even given the chance. Whoever was at the door was persistent and the rapping permitted me from returning to safety of slumber.

"Ryou dear could you get the door dear?" My mother called up to me.

"Alright I will be there in a second!" I tugged on my faded jeans and a striped shirt and drudged downstairs. I had left the ring safely tucked away in a drawer, hopefully the Spirit couldn't possess me if I wasn't wearing it. I didn't want to see anyone right now, I just didn't have the strength for small talk and polite conversation when my mind was in turmoil. But when I reached the balcony I saw my father was already at the door, and he was talking with two police officers. Before I had a chance to react my father turned around and saw me at the top of the stairs.

"Son come down here, these gentlemen would like to speak with you."

"Um all right?" As I hurried down the stairs I tried to think of what I was going to say and do. I couldn't tell them what had actually happened, obviously, but I hadn't even thought about a cover story. I had been too frazzled to even think of the police investigation in all my other worries. But a part of me almost wanted to get locked away, maybe that way I could never hurt anyone again. Maybe I could erase some of this self-loathing and overwhelming guilt if I confessed.

"Don't you dare…if you tell them what we did I swear to you I will kill everyone that you have ever loved while you watch helplessly from the sidelines." I stopped dead when I heard the voice inside my head again. I looked down frantically and saw the Millennium Ring hanging innocently around my neck.

"Did you really think you could get rid of me that easily boy? I go where you go, we are connected now whether you like it or not. And speaking of getting rid of, why don't I just take care of these two officers for you so you aren't tempted to wag your tongue."

"No you can't do that!" I whispered fiercely inside my head. "If you kill them here, this place will be swarming with officers. They will know what their last location was and then we will get locked away for sure. Just trust me I can deal with this. Please?"

"Fine I will give you a chance but if you even start to confess I will take over and do things my way."

I shakily sat down in the living room with the two officers on one side of the couch and my mother and father sitting protectively on either side of me. I knew I couldn't confess, it wouldn't help anything. I was only fifteen so I would just get sent to a juvenile detention facility and the Spirit would still have free reign. What I needed to do was get far away from all of my loved ones and then figure out a way to destroy this evil spirit.


	7. One thing after another

"Now are you gentleman going to explain what it is you want with my son?" My father asked.

"We just want to ask him a few questions. Like what you did last night."

"Well um, I was with my friend Skylar for most of the evening. We were watching a movie and she fell asleep so I came back home. Mother was already asleep so I upstairs and went straight to bed. I don't understand what this is about though?"

"Your friend Skylar was attacked last night and you were the last person to be seen with her." I didn't have to fake my look of shock and pain, hearing it said out loud felt like a knife was being plunged into my heart and tears welled in my eyes.

"Is she all right? Please officers tell me she is alive!"

"She is in the hospital right now in stable condition but we won't know for sure for a few days." I breathed an internal sigh of relief, if they had told me she was dead I don't know what I would have done.

"So why are you here questioning my son?" My mother said with fire in her eyes. "He is a good sweet boy and he would never hurt another soul."

"It is just standard procedure ma'am. He was the last person to see her before the attack. Did you know anyone that would want to hurt her? Did you see anyone on your way home?"

"No sir…I didn't see anything. When I left I made sure to lock her door so I don't know how this could have happened."

"We received a 911 call from a payphone close to this house at approximately 11pm. You didn't happen to make that call did you?"

"No I couldn't have, I was already home by that time." I could feel the Spirit getting more agitated as the questions continued and I knew I had to wrap this up quickly before he did something stupid.

"Can anyone else vouch for that?"

"Well no as I said my mother was already asleep and my father was at his office working late."

"Would you mind if we check your room then?"

"This is ridiculous you have no right to search my house so either bring a warrant back or leave immediately!" My mother was furious now, I was her only child and she was very protective of me.

"No it's ok, let them search I have nothing to hide."

"No Ryou this is ridiculous! Your friend has been hurt and they are blaming you! I won't stand for it!"

"Ma'am please calm down, if you want us to get a warrant we will."

"I just want you to leave my house this instant!" My mother stood up, presumably to show them out the door, when she immediately collapsed onto the sofa again.

"MOM!" I screamed as I rushed to her side.

"I just …can't seem to catch my breath…" she gasped. I leaned down and put my ear against her chest, she was breathing rapidly but all she could manage where shallow gasps of air and her fingers were turning a bluish shade. She coughed violently and blood flecked her unpainted lips.

"She needs to go to a hospital now!" I cried as I tried to help her stand up. My father scooped her off of the ground for me and glared at the two officers.

"Take her out to the police car, we will get her there as fast as we can," the officer who hadn't spoken a word my entire interview motioned for my dad to follow and they rushed out the door.

"Ryou stay here please, I will call you as soon as I know anything."

"But I don't want to leave mom!"

"Stay Ryou!" With that he slammed the door to the police car and they sped off. I was left alone trying to hold back the overwhelming wave of sorrow that threatened to engulf me.


	8. The beginning of a plan

I dropped the phone and ran to the bathroom where I collapsed on my knees and dry heaved painfully. I hadn't eaten since I had come into possession of the Millennium Ring so my stomach had nothing to throw up. I couldn't do this, this was all too much. My world was crumbling to pieces around me and I couldn't find anything told hold on to. One word kept spinning around in my head…

"Terminal…terminal…terminal…"

My mother, who had never smoked a day in her life, had stage four lung cancer. The doctors were giving her two weeks at best. It was too late to do anything besides make her as comfortable as possible before she left this world. My father was with her right now, he said he would be home tonight and he would take me to visit her in the morning.

I knew the Spirit had nothing to do with my mother's illness, but ever since I had received the millennium ring it had just been one tragedy after another. I had to find a way to be rid of the Spirit, no matter what it took. But first I had to get away from the few loved ones I had left. I couldn't ask anyone for help, they would think I was psychotic and lock me in a home. I was in this alone, for the first time in my life I had no one to rely on.

I dragged myself to my computer and booted it up. With a plan in mind I had managed to shove down my sickness and despair. As long as I had something to focus on I could keep going, not that I really had a choice. Someone had to know something about this strange item, if it was truly an ancient Egyptian artifact then maybe it had been studied and catalogued.

As I opened the web browser I could feel the Spirit's presence enter my mind. He wasn't always there but he could show up whenever he wanted which was very disconcerting. He watched me search for information on the millennium ring for a few minutes before speaking.

"If you truly want to know more about the millennium items then I may be of some assistance."

"And why would I listen to anything you say?"

"Because we essentially want the same thing. You want to know more about the millennium items and I want to possess them."

"So there is more than just the ring out there?"

"Yes there are seven millennium items in total. The one who wields all seven will have ultimate power."

"Are they all like my ring, do they all contain evil spirits?"

"No, actually I believe that only one other even holds a spirit but that is enough information for now."

"Where should I go then? How will I find these other items?"

"Japan, there is an unusual amount of power radiating from there which means that at least one other millennium item is present."

I turned back to my computer and began researching, trying to find anything that would help me pinpoint what city might contain another item. I would take the Spirit's advice because he had no reason to lie to me this time. But I can't let him get his hands on another item, he is already way too powerful as it is. First things first though, get to Japan, and then hopefully find a way to stop the Spirit before he gets any stronger.


	9. Mama we're all gonna die

My mother passed away on a beautiful summer morning. I lay by her side weeping until a nurse pulled me out of the room. I had been spending every moment of the past two weeks with her, and now she was gone...forever. I felt broken, absolutely shattered. I had tried to prepare myself for her passing but nothing I had done had helped. I would never hear her charming laugh again, never hear her voice chiding me kindly to wake up before I was late for school…how could I gone on knowing her light was extinguished forever?

My father walked out of the room after me and put his arm around my shoulder. We sobbed together quietly until we had no tears left. As we walked down the hallway I peeked into Skylar's room, but the curtains were shut and I couldn't tell if she was inside or not. The past two weeks in the hospital had caused a constant war in my heart. Even though my mother was my first concern, the fact that Skylar's room was just down the hall had been a consistent temptation. I ached with the urge to talk to her one last time, to be able to properly say goodbye. But I couldn't risk it, if I lost control of the Spirit for even one second he could finish what he had started.

One lonely night I had asked the Spirit why he had hurt Skylar. I didn't expect an answer but he surprised me.

_"I had just been giving a new vessel for the first time in centuries. And right in front of me was an innocent victim. I couldn't resist the chance to use my new body. It was nothing personal toward you or her but now that I realize keeping her alive assures your cooperation I will leave her alone unless you disobey."_

I wanted to believe him, because that meant I could see Skylar one last time, but I couldn't risk it. I refused to. At least I had seen her alive and well. She had suffered numerous injuries but from eavesdropping on the doctors I discovered that she was recovering well and that she was scheduled to be released soon. At least I could leave knowing she would truly be all right once I was gone.

My father never asked me why I didn't visit her, he wasn't around often so he didn't know how close Skylar and I had become in the past few years. But before my mother had passed she asked me about her constantly.

_"Ryou why don't you go pop in on your friend? You don't have to worry about me I won't disappear any time soon."_

_"But mom I want to stay with you, I can't leave now."_

_"Honey I want to know that after I am gone that you have that girl to lean on. I know your father will have to leave soon and I can't go unless I know that you have someone looking out for you."_

_"Ok mom I will go visit her,"_

I lied. Instead I would hide in the bathroom and cry my eyes out, wishing I could explain to my mother all the terrible things that were going on with me, but not wanting to ruin her last few days on earth. Then I would dry my raw red eyes and return to her room after plastering on a cheerful face.

My father was leaving soon, but so was I. After the funeral he was going back to Egypt and I was going to Japan. I had explained him that I needed a change, I couldn't stay here alone in our house, empty of everything but memories of my mother. I had found a very good school to transfer to and I told him I just wanted to focus on my studies, and I couldn't do stay here and be haunted by my everything that had happened. He had readily agreed, even though he was nervous about me going to another county he was even more worried about leaving me home alone for so long.

So in one week everything would change for me, a new school, a new city, a new life. And hopefully I would find the answers I so craved.


	10. Three words I'll never say

The funeral was even harder to bear then I thought it would be. It was another lovely day, it should be against the law to have such beautiful weather on such a tragic occasion.

I didn't want to be here, if I saw them lowering my mother into the ground it would all be too real. I didn't know if I could maintain my tenuous control over my life if I truly accepted her death. So far I had just been burying everything deeper and deeper, it was the only way I was still standing.

My mother was well known and loved so almost the entire town had shown up to pay their respects, which meant I had to endure endless condolences and well wishes from complete strangers. My jaw ached from forcing a semblance of a smile for so long and even the Spirit was getting bored, I could feel him growing agitated with this whole proceeding.

Then it was time for the speeches, my father had asked me if I wanted to speak but I had declined. I would never be able to do my mother justice with simple words and I did not want to lose it completely in front of such a large crowd.

So I sat in the front and tried to look like I was paying attention as all the kind words about my mother blurred together into a tangled mess in my mind. Before I knew it my father was by my side and was leading me toward the plot of land where my mother would rest forever.

I could barely see where I was going as tears clouded my eyes. I had plucked a single white rose, my mother's favorite, and as I lay it on her coffin I felt like I was leaving behind a piece of my heart. I quickly backed away from the crowd of people and ducked behind a tree on the outskirts of the cemetery. I refused to watch her be buried, I just couldn't.

I sank down to the ground, the rough bark scratching through my suit but I barely noticed. I couldn't believe I had any tears left in me after the past few weeks, but they poured down my face as if I hadn't cried in years.

Lost in my own sorrows, I was oblivious to the outside world. When I felt a soft hand on my cheek I felt my heart stopped for a moment. I looked up, expecting to see my father, but instead I found myself staring into emerald green eyes that could only belong to one person.

I scrambled backward hastily, but the tree trunk behind me stopped my progress.

"Skylar get away from me please." I begged, trying to keep all the agony and despair out of my voice.

"No Ryou, I may not understand what is going on with you but you can't avoid me any longer." I drank the sight of her in, I hadn't realized how grave my longing for her was until this moment. Even with her leg in a cast and her face still slightly bruised she was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen.

"How can you possibly want to talk to me after I did this to you?" I gently reached up and traced one of the fading bruises on her cheek.

"I may not understand what happened to me that night, but I know that wasn't you. That was not my Ryou and I no one can convince me otherwise." The undying trust I saw in her eyes destroyed me, what did I ever do to deserve someone so wonderful in my life?

"Is that why you didn't turn me into the police?" A few days after my mother had been admitted to the hospital the same officers had come to her room and told me that they had taken Skylar's statement and that I was no longer considered a suspect. They had sincerely apologized and wished my mother and I well. I had almost forgotten about that in the whirlwind of other things that had happened but Skylar had lied to the police to protect me, which made no sense because she didn't know about the Spirit so as far as she was concerned I had done those terrible things to her.

"Of course," She smiled down at me and I felt the walls around my heart starting to melt. "I know you would never hurt another soul, especially not me. I don't care what I saw that night my heart knows that wasn't you in that room."

"Skylar..." I choked out and before I knew it she had enveloped me in her arms. I sobbed silently onto her shoulder. Even though my heart was breaking, I felt so safe in Skylar's arms. The temptation to stay became overwhelming, but I knew I had to end this soon. If I truly loved Skylar, the best thing I could do for her was to get as far away from her as possible.

"Will you explain to me what is going on Ryou? Please? I promise you can tell me anything."

"Skylar you don't know how badly I want to, but I can't." Her green eyes became misty and I looked away, I loathed myself for bringing her more pain.

"I am leaving, I am going far away and I don't want you to contact me or look for me. It's for your own safety. I am so sorry for all the pain I caused you and I promise you that I will never bring the horrors I am dealing with into your life ever again."

"Ryou you can't do this! You cannot just leave without any explanation. I want to know what is happening with you, I deserve to know! I get what you are trying to do but you can't make decisions for me. You are my friend and whatever you are going through, I can help you. Please don't run from me." Her voice broke and I had to leave before my resolve broke as well.

"I am so sorry Skylar, but I almost lost you once and I cannot let that happen again." I disentangled myself from her arms and slowly backed away. "I want nothing more than to stay here with you, but I can't. So please promise me you won't follow me. If it is ever safe for me to contact you again I will, but don't wait for me. I have no idea how or when all of this is going to end."

"Ryou no come back!" But I had already sprinted away and she couldn't chase me because of her broken leg.

I glanced behind me to make sure she wasn't following and saw her sitting on the leafy grass crying softly. As if sensing my gaze she looked up at me and mouthed "I love you." I ran even harder and refused to look back again even though every fiber of my being strained to turn around and sweep her into my arms and never let her go again.


	11. It's better off this way

Night had finally fallen…it was now or never. I knew I wouldn't have the strength in me to go through with this if I put it off for another moment. I am doing the right thing, I know I am…I just need to remember all the pain the Spirit has caused people…

I thought once I left home I could focus all of my energy on finding a way to rid myself of the Spirit and I wouldn't have to worry about him hurting anymore of my loved ones, but I never expected to make such good friends in Japan. I tried to keep myself apart from everyone, and at first that wasn't hard with me being a foreigner and already shy by nature. But then I met Yugi, and no matter how much I tried to push him away he never gave up on being my friend. Yugi accepted me into his group of friends like he had known me all his life. Soon I was surrounded by these kind wonderful people who didn't care that I was shy or socially awkward, they just accepted me as I was. Much to my surprise I discovered that Yugi had his own millennium item, but instead of being inhabited by an evil spirit it held the soul of a kind pharaoh. With his help I was able to uncover many facts about my puzzle that would have remained a mystery to me without him.

At first the Spirit stayed dormant, he was excited at finding another millennium item but he hadn't yet thought up a plan to take it from Yugi. Everything was almost normal until Duelist Kingdom. Then the Spirit took me over again for the first time in months and attempted to take the puzzle from Yugi by transporting him to the shadow realm where he assumed Yugi would be helpless. But the Pharaoh thwarted his plans and for a time the Spirit was banished to the shadow realm instead. I foolishly thought I was free from all the horror and pain the Spirit had brought into my life. I even began to plan on returning home after the tournament was over. But then Pegasus ripped that fragile ray of hope away from me when he banished Tea, Tristan, and I into the shadow realm for trespassing in his secret room and the Spirit found me again. He did save us from whatever Pegasus was planning to do with us…but now I was once again cursed by this burdensome Spirit.

As soon as we returned home I avoided Yugi and his friends as much as I possibly could. Because of me they had almost lost their souls and I couldn't put them in danger again. I never thought I would make friends here and now that I had I couldn't bear to loose anyone else. In these moments of solitude I broke my personal vow to myself and wrote a few letters to Skylar. I told her about my search and how I thought I might even be able to return home for a time. I wrote about my new friends and how Japan was so different from London. But most of all I told her how much I missed her and I hoped that when this was all over I could finally be with her the way I wanted to be. As soon as I sent the letters I regretted it almost instantly. Hopefully she had moved on and forgotten about me but if she hadn't she might come looking for me…Tokyo is a big city but I didn't want Skylar anywhere near me in my current state.

After a few more peacefully months with no sign of the Spirit a new tournament was announced, Battle City. I tried to fight the Spirit but he was too strong for me and once again he used me as puppet so he could enter the tournament. He teamed up with Marik in an attempt to take Yugi down and claim all the millennium items for himself but once again the Pharaoh put an end to his nefarious schemes. That was when I decided once and for all that I had to end the Spirit the only way I knew how. After endless hours of research I had found no way to destroy the Spirit for good, the only one who could do that was the Pharaoh and he had to reclaim his lost memories about his past before he could use his true power and seal all the millennium items back up forever. I knew I couldn't wait for that to happen though; the Spirit wouldn't just sit by and let the Pharaoh banish him, so I had to eliminate him before he could hurt Yugi again. And if that meant taking myself with him so be it.

My solution wasn't perfect, the Spirit could potentially find another compatible host and continue his destructive plans. But I held out hope that this would give Yugi and the Pharaoh enough time to retrieve his memories unhindered. I had discovered during my research that the millennium items couldn't be used by just anyone, it had taken the Pharaoh five thousand years to find Yugi and even though the Spirit wasn't very open with me I sensed that he has searched for nearly as long before he was able to take control of me. Either way I didn't have a choice, I had to believe that I was doing the right thing. For once in my life I was going to help my friends by removing one of their greatest enemies.

With trembling hands I opened the innocent looking bottles of pills and slowly pushed one into my mouth…and then another…and another…

* * *

**This isn't the end I promise! I still have a few more chapters to go :) Thank you to everyone who is reading this and an extra special thank you to those of you who have reviewed. They really keep me going.**


	12. A suprise visitor

Yugi's POV

It was a slow day in the shop and grandpa had disappeared to supposedly work on inventory but I could hear the television blaring upstairs. I was aimlessly browsing the shelves and rearranging the games to keep myself occupied when the bell over the door chimed softly. I turned around eager for a distraction, this was our first customer all day. Oddly enough I didn't recognize her, and I knew almost everyone who lived around here. She had bright red hair and brilliant green eyes that shifted around nervously until they glanced down at me. A smile lit up here face as she approached.

"Hello there. Are you Yugi Moto by any chance?" Her British accent caught me off guard, besides for Bakura I haven't met anyone else with one.

"Yep that's me! How did you know?"

"Ryou mentioned you in a letter and I am desperately trying to find him. You wouldn't know where he is by any chance?"

"Well I haven't seen him today but it is Sunday so he is probably at home, he hasn't been hanging out with anyone much lately. Are you an old friend of his?"

"Oh yes my name is Skylar. I am sorry it was so rude of me to barge in here without introducing myself. Ryou and I were very close friends until he left home…he began acting strangely and then he just disappeared. Recently he began to write me and I just had to come see him and make sure he was doing all right."

"Oh…" Internally I debated if I should tell her about the millennium ring and Bakura's problems with the Spirit.

_"__What do you think Pharaoh?" I mentally asked my other half._

_"__Hmm…well it is obvious that Bakura did not explain anything to her. He probably assumed that the less she knew the safer she would be. Now that she is here I doubt she will leave without seeing him, but I think you should leave the decision to explain all of this up to him."_

_"__Thanks pal" _

"Yugi?" Skylar was staring down at me with questioning eyes. I am so used to being around people who know about the Pharaoh I forget how strange it must look to others when I zone out for no apparent reason.

"Sorry I am still here!" I smiled up at her. "It's almost time for me to close up the shop anyway so if you would like I can take you to go see Bakura as soon as I am done. Let me just run and tell my grandpa where I am going."

"Really? You would do that for me? Oh thank you so much!" She wrapped her arms around me in an energetic embrace. "Oh I'm sorry I am just so excited to see him again. Thank you for being so helpful."

"Sure, any friend of Bakura's is a friend of mine!"

I ran upstairs and found Grandpa snoring on the couch with the TV still on. Instead of waking him I just left a quick note stating that I was going to visit Bakura and I would be back later.

"Ready?" I asked Skylar as I grabbed the key to the shop and headed out the door.

"Oh yes!" She was practically beaming as she grabbed my hand. Night was falling as we headed down the street toward Bakura's apartment.

"So are you and Ryou close friends? He spoke of you fondly in his letters."

"Not as close as I would like, he is a hard guy to really get to know. But he is a great friend."

"Do you know why he came to Japan…I am sorry I am not trying to pry I just don't understand why he disappeared so suddenly."

"Well he never talks about his life before he moved here…so honestly no I don't." Mentally I wondered why I never tried to learn more about Bakura, but with all the craziness going on in our lives I never really thought about it.

"Hmm…" Skylar's face fell and I felt like I had to say something to brighten the mood.

"Hey cheer up. I am sure that whatever the reason it was a good one. Bakura is a really great guy, he has just been going through some rough stuff recently. But I am sure seeing you will help him a lot."

"Thanks Yugi. You are a real sweetheart. I can see why Ryou became friends with you." Her eyes were still sad but there was a slight smile on her face now. Hopefully once she saw Bakura he would tell her everything. I know from experience that dealing with a millennium item is so much easier when you have friends who stand by you and understand what you are going through.

"Look we are almost there! That's his apartment up ahead." Sylar lifted her gaze to where I was pointing and quickened her steps. Her lips were moving and but I couldn't hear what she was saying over the sound of our footsteps. Hopefully Bakura was home and I hadn't taken Skylar all the way here for nothing.


	13. Journeys end

**Authors Note:**

**Sorry it is taking me forever to update this story. I am almost done with it and I am trying not to rush the ending so it doesn't end up sloppy and sucky...I am still not super proud of this chapter but oh well here it is :)**

* * *

**Skylar's POV**

"I'm coming Ryou..." I repeated over and over to myself as I climbed the stairs to his apartment. I hadn't allowed myself to think too heavily on this moment...the moment I would finally see him again. I was too worried that if I let that spark of hope grow into a flame I would be crushed if it was extinguished. When he disappeared after his mother's funeral I thought I had lost him forever. He had vanished without a trace and with his mother gone and his father out of the country I had no way to find him.

But even though I tried to quench it, I could never rid myself of the unrealistic dream that I would be reunited with him one day. Ryou was more than just a friend, he was my missing piece, he brightened up my life just by sharing it with me. He was my everything...

I jolted to a halt, causing Yugi to slam into me from behind knocking us both to the ground.

"Oh Yugi I am so sorry! Are you hurt?"

"I'm fine Skylar but what happened? Are you ok? You just froze up on me."

"I just realized something important," I whispered so softly I wasn't sure if Yugi could hear me or not.

I can't believe I hadn't noticed this before. Somehow I had fallen in love with Ryou. Even though I hadn't seen him in years I knew it was the truth. I couldn't deny my feelings for him anymore. Deep down I think I always had always felt this way but I had passed it off as a childhood crush. Then once he was gone it seemed like I was in love with a fantasy. The Ryou I had known and adored had become something else…a darker and more troubled version of my best friend. I really had tried to take his advice and forget about him but that had proved impossible. Constantly I would ask myself why I still harbored feelings for someone that had been so cruel to me and purposefully driven me away. I shouldn't care for someone who could do that to me right? But my heart wouldn't listen to logic. No matter how hard I tried to bury my feelings they would spring back up to the surface without the slightest provocation. I mean look at me…just one letter from him had compelled me to travel all the way to Japan on the slim chance that I might be able to see him. If that isn't love then I don't know what is.

I dusted myself off and continued climbing the stairs, of course his apartment had to be on the top floor. I could have taken the elevator but it seemed too slow. I had to keep moving now that I was so close to my goal.

"Here we are Skylar, number 601." Yugi's voice broke through my internal monologue, shocking me back to the present. This is really happening...I am finally here...after so long I am about to be reunited with my Ryou...

I had to stop for a second and catch my breath on the landing. My eyes ran hungrily over the plaque outside of his door.

**601**

**Bakura**

Seeing those words in front of me was indescribable. For years I had ached for any whisper of him and now here it was, tangible proof that all my endless searching hadn't been in vain. But for some reason, as my hand reached for the bronze knocker on the door, I hesitated. What if he wasn't there, what if he found out I was coming and took off because he didn't want to see me? My fragile heart couldn't take another dead end, it would shatter completely and I would never be able to glue all the pieces back together again. Silent tears made tracks down my face as I tried to smother the feeling of despair that threatened to overwhelm me.

"Skylar?" A soft hand enveloped mine, pulling me out of my misery.

"Why are you crying?"

"I just..." I took a deep breath and tried to collect my thoughts. "I'm scared Yugi. I haven't seen Ryou in years...what if he doesn't want me here? What if...what if he rejects me? I care for him so much and now that I am here I am absolutely terrified that he doesn't feel the same way. For so long all I have focused on was finding him, but I never stopped to consider that he might not want me to. I don't think I could stand it if he sent me away. I...I don't think I can do this...I don't have the strength."

"Well then I will lend you some of mine. I know what it is like to be afraid, but when you have friends by your side you can do anything. And I know Bakura wants to see you. I can feel it in my heart. Ever since I first met him I got the sense that something was missing from his life. Like he was one half of a whole, and I think that other half is you." Seeing Yugi's face beaming up at me gave me a sense of renewed purpose. He was right, I couldn't hide behind my fears, not when I had come so far already. I had to be brave and follow through. No matter the outcome I would not back down to my inner demons now.

"Thank you so much Yugi." I leaned down and enveloped him in my arms. "Thank you for sticking by me."

"So you ready?"

"Mhmm" I flashed a smile at him as I raised my unsteady hand and quickly knocked on the intimidating door before I could change my mind again. I was ready for anything now because nothing could be worse than never seeing Ryou again.


	14. Broken innocence

**Authors Note: **

**So I know I am taking 100 years to update this story. I have just been working a ton and it has been hard to find any time to write. But I finally got a day off so TA-DA! Here is the next chapter. I pretty much ripped my own heart out writing this so please don't kill me *hides face***

**As always comments and favorites make me the happiest girl alive soo…ya :) **

* * *

I knocked once…twice…three times but I was greeted only with silence. I felt my heart plummet and I struggled to hold back the tears that threatened to overwhelm me.

"Maybe he just isn't home Skylar. We can always come back again tomorrow." Yugi's words were reassuring but I refused to give up…not yet.

"Ryou? Are you in there? It's me…Skylar?" I pressed my ear to the door in an attempt to discern if there was anyone inside.

"Come on Skylar, I know how badly you wanted to see him but you can stay with me tonight and we will come back first thing in the morning."

I leaned against the door for a second longer gathering the shreds of my composure but just as I was about to push off and walk away I heard a soft sound…almost a whimper.

"Ryou!" I called louder, pounding the door with my fist so hard that it stung.

"Skylar please calm down!" Yugi had grabbed onto my arm and he was attempting to pull my hand away from the well abused door.

"Yugi I heard something. Ryou is in there and something is wrong…I can't explain how I know I just do." Even as I spoke a bubble of fear was forming in my stomach and I couldn't shake the feeling that something terrible had happened to Ryou.

"Um…okay. If you say so I trust you. But how can we get in? The door is locked." He twisted the knob as he spoke as a demonstration.

"Go down to the lobby and try to convince them to give you a key!"

"These are private apartments how do I do that?"

"I don't know just tell them you are his brother and you have to get something out of his apartment! Anything please Yugi just hurry!" I pushed on his shoulders in attempt to get him moving.

"Okay I will be right back!" As he sprinted down the stairs I slowly sank onto the cold concrete landing with my ear still flush to the door.

"Ryou please if you can hear me let me in. I know you probably don't want to see me but I just have to make sure you are all right…please…?" I waited for what seemed like hours but was probably only a few seconds until I heard a faint sound, almost like something being dragged across the floor. With bated breath I waited…hearing it come closer and then I heard a dull thump…followed by a broken sob.

I flew to my feet in a panic and frantically leaned over the stairwell trying to ascertain where Yugi had gotten to. He still wasn't back and I knew I was running out of time. With a strangled cry I threw myself at the door with all the strength I could muster. Besides for a dull thud the door didn't react at all to my assault. I pulled in a shaky breath and tried to think…in movies when someone breaks down a door they always kick it close to where the lock meets the wall.

"Just hang on Ryou," I muttered to myself as I backed up against the railing and aimed a fierce kick at the lock. I was rewarded with the sound of shattering wood and some splinters in my foot. I heard a voice yell in alarm from one of the neighboring apartments but I would not be deterred so easily. A few more well placed kicks and the door finally accepted defeat and swung open with a bang against the far wall, knocking a picture frame down in the process.

Panting, I scanned the room quickly willing my eyes to adjust to the dim lighting quicker. Every lamp had been extinguished inside and I didn't see anyone. Maybe Yugi was right and my overactive imagination had just been playing tricks on me. But what I did see shocked what little breathe I had left out of my lungs. It was a stunning portrait of me, set up on an easel in the middle of the room. I was sitting under my favorite tree in the garden at Ryou's old house reading a book just like I used to when I was younger. I slowly walked toward it…it was absolutely stunning…I couldn't believe that Ryou had painted me…he hadn't forgotten about me after all.

A soft gasp broke the spell the painting had over me and I snapped back to the present. The last rays from the sun illuminated the one thing I had been so desperate to find. Slumped on the floor…his hair a shock of white against the dark carpet…was my Ryou. I crossed the room in a flash and gathered his limp body into my arms.

"Oh Ryou…" I whispered as I cradled his frail form. "What happened to you?" I answered my own question as my foot knocked an empty bottle from its spot under the bed…a bottle of sleeping pills. I checked his pulse and it was weak and erratic, I had to call an ambulance he didn't have much time. But as I attempted to lay him back down on the floor and go find a phone he clutched my shirt with his pale hand, his grip surprisingly strong given his frail state.

"My angel…" his voice was so thready and weak I could barely hear him.

"Ryou please I have to get you help." I tried to remove his hand but he just dug in even more.

"Please don't leave me…" he gasped. "I just want to enjoy my last moments with you." With a shaking hand he reached up and brushed away a tear that was trailing down my cheek.

"Don't cry for me love…I am not worthy of your tears."

"Don't you say that Ryou! I am going to save you so don't give up…not now when I have just found you again."

The sound of distant sirens filled my ears, coming closer by the second. That neighbor had probably called the police when she saw me break in…if they got here in time they could take Ryou to the hospital.

"Why Ryou…why would you do this?"

"I-I n-n-never got to t-t-tell you…" Ryou attempted to continue but his face twisted in pain and he choked on his words. A racking cough ripped through his thin form and his breathing became even more labored.

"Hush don't try to speak. Help is on the way and we can talk as soon as you are well again." Ryou vehemently shook his head and struggled to sit up.

"It's better off this way…I am sorry I couldn't explain it to you before. But I had to do this. I did this for everyone…but most of all for you. Because I love you…and now you will be safe." As those words escaped his chapped lips his eyes fluttered shut and he collapsed limply into my arms.

"NO RYOU! NO! WAKE UP! Please don't leave me here. I need you! I love you too! You can't go…not now…" I clung to his lanky frame as my body shuddered with heart wrenching sobs. The sound of footsteps registered faintly and I raised my tear soaked face to see Yugi kneeling down besides, his eyes cloudy with unshed tears.

"Skylar…" he hesitantly reached out his hand and grasped my shoulder reassuringly.

"The police are downstairs…they are on their way up here right now. I ran up ahead to make sure you were okay…" his voice broke as he fell silent and dropped his face into his hands. Silent tears leaked onto his palms and his shoulders shook violently.

I stared down at the lifeless form of my love…with trembling hands I pushed his beautiful hair back from his forehead and placed a chaste kiss to his rapidly cooling skin. A scream of agony ripped its way out of my throat which ended in a choked sob. Clutching Ryou to my chest I rocked back and forth…waiting for my tears to subside…but knowing that they never would.

I knocked once…twice…three times but I was greeted only with silence. I felt my heart plummet and I struggled to hold back the tears that threatened to overwhelm me.

"Maybe he just isn't home Skylar. We can always come back again tomorrow." Yugi's words were reassuring but I refused to give up…not yet.

"Ryou? Are you in there? It's me…Skylar?" I pressed my ear to the door in an attempt to discern if there was anyone inside.

"Come on Skylar, I know how badly you wanted to see him but you can stay with me tonight and we will come back first thing in the morning."

I leaned against the door for a second longer gathering the shreds of my composure but just as I was about to push off and walk away I heard a soft sound…almost a whimper.

"Ryou!" I called louder, pounding the door with my fist so hard that it stung.

"Skylar please calm down!" Yugi had grabbed onto my arm and he was attempting to pull my hand away from the well abused door.

"Yugi I heard something. Ryou is in there and something is wrong…I can't explain how I know I just do." Even as I spoke a bubble of fear was forming in my stomach and I couldn't shake the feeling that something terrible had happened to Ryou.

"Um…okay. If you say so I trust you. But how can we get in? The door is locked." He twisted the knob as he spoke as a demonstration.

"Go down to the lobby and try to convince them to give you a key!"

"These are private apartments how do I do that?"

"I don't know just tell them you are his brother and you have to get something out of his apartment! Anything please Yugi just hurry!" I pushed on his shoulders in attempt to get him moving.

"Okay I will be right back!" As he sprinted down the stairs I slowly sank onto the cold concrete landing with my ear still flush to the door.

"Ryou please if you can hear me let me in. I know you probably don't want to see me but I just have to make sure you are all right…please…?" I waited for what seemed like hours but was probably only a few seconds until I heard a faint sound, almost like something being dragged across the floor. With bated breath I waited…hearing it come closer and then I heard a dull thump…followed by a broken sob.

I flew to my feet in a panic and frantically leaned over the stairwell trying to ascertain where Yugi had gotten to. He still wasn't back and I knew I was running out of time. With a strangled cry I threw myself at the door with all the strength I could muster. Besides for a dull thud the door didn't react at all to my assault. I pulled in a shaky breath and tried to think…in movies when someone breaks down a door they always kick it close to where the lock meets the wall.

"Just hang on Ryou," I muttered to myself as I backed up against the railing and aimed a fierce kick at the lock. I was rewarded with the sound of shattering wood and some splinters in my foot. I heard a voice yell in alarm from one of the neighboring apartments but I would not be deterred so easily. A few more well placed kicks and the door finally accepted defeat and swung open with a bang against the far wall, knocking a picture frame down in the process.

Panting, I scanned the room quickly willing my eyes to adjust to the dim lighting quicker. Every lamp had been extinguished inside and I didn't see anyone. Maybe Yugi was right and my overactive imagination had just been playing tricks on me. But what I did see shocked what little breathe I had left out of my lungs. It was a stunning portrait of me, set up on an easel in the middle of the room. I was sitting under my favorite tree in the garden at Ryou's old house reading a book just like I used to when I was younger. I slowly walked toward it…it was absolutely stunning…I couldn't believe that Ryou had painted me…he hadn't forgotten about me after all.

A soft gasp broke the spell the painting had over me and I snapped back to the present. The last rays from the sun illuminated the one thing I had been so desperate to find. Slumped on the floor…his hair a shock of white against the dark carpet…was my Ryou. I crossed the room in a flash and gathered his limp body into my arms.

"Oh Ryou…" I whispered as I cradled his frail form. "What happened to you?" I answered my own question as my foot knocked an empty bottle from its spot under the bed…a bottle of sleeping pills. I checked his pulse and it was weak and erratic, I had to call an ambulance he didn't have much time. But as I attempted to lay him back down on the floor and go find a phone he clutched my shirt with his pale hand, his grip surprisingly strong given his frail state.

"My angel…" his voice was so thready and weak I could barely hear him.

"Ryou please I have to get you help." I tried to remove his hand but he just dug in even more.

"Please don't leave me…" he gasped. "I just want to enjoy my last moments with you." With a shaking hand he reached up and brushed away a tear that was trailing down my cheek.

"Don't cry for me love…I am not worthy of your tears."

"Don't you say that Ryou! I am going to save you so don't give up…not now when I have just found you again."

The sound of distant sirens filled my ears, coming closer by the second. That neighbor had probably called the police when she saw me break in…if they got here in time they could take Ryou to the hospital.

"Why Ryou…why would you do this?"

"I-I n-n-never got to t-t-tell you…" Ryou attempted to continue but his face twisted in pain and he choked on his words. A racking cough ripped through his thin form and his breathing became even more labored.

"Hush don't try to speak. Help is on the way and we can talk as soon as you are well again." Ryou vehemently shook his head and struggled to sit up.

"It's better off this way…I am sorry I couldn't explain it to you before. But I had to do this. I did this for everyone…but most of all for you. Because I love you…and now you will be safe." As those words escaped his chapped lips his eyes fluttered shut and he collapsed limply into my arms.

"NO RYOU! NO! WAKE UP! Please don't leave me here. I need you! I love you too! You can't go…not now…" I clung to his lanky frame as my body shuddered with heart wrenching sobs. The sound of footsteps registered faintly and I raised my tear soaked face to see Yugi kneeling down besides, his eyes cloudy with unshed tears.

"Skylar…" he hesitantly reached out his hand and grasped my shoulder reassuringly.

"The police are downstairs…they are on their way up here right now. I ran up ahead to make sure you were okay…" his voice broke as he fell silent and dropped his face into his hands. Silent tears leaked onto his palms and his shoulders shook violently.

I stared down at the lifeless form of my love…with trembling hands I pushed his beautiful hair back from his forehead and placed a chaste kiss to his rapidly cooling skin. A scream of agony ripped its way out of my throat which ended in a choked sob. Clutching Ryou to my chest I rocked back and forth…waiting for my tears to subside…but knowing that they never would.

* * *

***sniffles* **

**So I gave myself feels writing this…**

**But it isn't over yet. I have a few chapters left to tie up the ending so stick around. And please let me know what you think of this story! It is my first every Bakura fanfic so I would love your feedback!**


	15. It's all over

**Ok so this chapter is set right after Bakura took the pills and Skylar and Yugi are on the way to his house. I wanted to flip the view points and do one from Bakura's POV before I continued the rest of the story. Enjoy :) **

* * *

**Bakura's POV**

For a few minutes I felt nothing out of the ordinary and I had to fight back the urge to throw up all the pills I had taken before it was too late. Even though I was convinced that I was doing the right thing I was terrified…this was it. In a few minutes my life would end and I would cease to exist. I truly didn't want to die which made this all the more difficult. I would never see my home again, never be able to hang out with Yugi and his friends at the card shop, and worst of all I would never see Skylar again…

I was beginning to feel drowsy which meant that the pills were finally taking effect. I racked my brain trying to think if there was any last minute thing that I had forgotten to do before the end but I came up blank. My notes were written and laid out on my desk and my painting of Skylar was finished and drying. I had only two people I could think of to write to…Yugi and Skylar. My father had passed away a year ago on an expedition so he would never have to know about what I had done to myself. I knew Yugi would feel terrible about this but I had tried to explain that I had done it to help him and the Pharaoh and now they had a chance at reclaiming the Pharaoh's memories unobstructed. He had been an amazing friend to me when he had every reason to despise me and I would be forever grateful to him. On the other hand I had no idea how Skylar would react if and when she ever saw my last words to her. I had poured my heart out in it, committing to paper all the things I wished I could tell her in person. I knew she would be sad to hear about what I had done but it was highly unlikely she still harbored feelings for me. Maybe I shouldn't have lain myself bare but it was too late to change it now.

My vision was beginning to blur and I couldn't draw enough air. All I could manage was short gasps that in no way filled my lungs. Squeezing my eyes shut and trying not to cry I curdled up in a ball on the edge of the bed and just wished this all to be over with as quickly as possible.

Just then the sound of someone knocking on my door resounded…once…twice…three times. Who could that be? I never have any visitors…

"Ryou? Are you in there? It's me…Skylar?" Was hallucinating a side effect of overdosing on sleeping pills? I didn't remember reading about it but I could think of no other explanation. Another voice was speaking now but it was too muffled for me to make out.

It took a supreme effort but I managed to convince my lethargic body to get off the bed. I let out a small whimper as my head spun with the movement and nausea overwhelmed me. But I pushed it all down and forced myself to talk a step toward the door, even if this was a drug induced vision I would take any form of Skylar I could get.

"Ryou!" her crystal voice was filled with panic and she began pounding on my door so hard it shook.

"Skylar please calm down!" the other voice cried. Was that Yugi? Well I guess it would make sense to imagine the two most important people in the world to me as I was dying. Crazier things had happened.

The Yugi and Skylar apparitions continued to speak but the words were rushed and frantic and I couldn't comprehend them. My legs felt like jelly and as much as I tried to continue walking toward the door they refused to cooperate with me. I sank to my knees in frustration and rested my flushed face against the cool metal bed frame.

"Ryou please if you can hear me let me in. I know you probably don't want to see me but I just have to make sure you are all right…please…?" Skylar's voice was filled with so much pain and longing…I had to get to her. She had to know that I would give anything in the world to see her one last time. Using the last of my strength I began to crawl toward her, I probably only moved a few inches but it felt as if I had traversed miles. But I couldn't keep it up, my body was shutting down on me. I collapsed on the ground, my head hitting the carpeted floor with a dull thump. Defeated and exhausted I let out a broken sob.

I think I lost consciousness for a few minutes…or maybe I was already dead because when I opened my eyes there she was…looking even more spectacular then I remembered. Her red hair shone in the last rays cast by the setting sun and she seemed to shimmer before me, but that could also just be the tears blurring my vision. I gasped sharply, trying to get just a little more air into my lungs so I could enjoy this moment for as long as possible. Her eyes flickered toward me, the emerald light that usually sparkled in them dimmed when she took in my current state. She hurried to my side and enveloped me in her arms. At that moment I knew I could die happy…because she wasn't an illusion or a figment of my imagination. This was my Skylar and even though it pained me to let her see me like this, I indulged my selfishness and thanked whatever gods where out there for sending her to me in the end.

"Oh Ryou…what happened to you?" she whispered softly to me. I gathered myself to speak but I heard the rattle of the pill bottle and knew she had her answer. With an unsteady hand she checked my pulse, it must have been worse than I thought because her face paled with fear and she attempted to set me back down. But I knew it was too late for her to find me help and I refused to waste one more second with her so I clutched onto her shirt with all the strength I had remaining.

"My angel…" my voice was so thready and weak I could barely hear myself.

"Ryou please I have to get you help." She tried to remove my hand but I just dug in even more.

"Please don't leave me…" I gasped. "I just want to enjoy my last moments with you." With a shaking hand I reached up and brushed away a tear that was trailing down her flawless cheek.

"Don't cry for me love…I am not worthy of your tears."

"Don't you say that Ryou! I am going to save you so don't give up…not now when I have just found you again." At that moment I desperately wished I could take back what I had done. I ached to have a life with Skylar. One in which I could make her smile every day and give her everything she deserved. But the Spirit had ruined any chance I ever had of that dream and this was the price I had to pay for her safety.

The sound of distant sirens filled my ears, coming closer by the second. So someone had called for help after all? Oh well they were all too late anyway…

"Why Ryou…why would you do this?" she asked me in a broken voice.

"I-I n-n-never got to t-t-tell you…" I attempted to continue but my chest tightened and I was wracked with pain causing me to choke on my words. Instead all I could produce was a series of coughs that seemed to rip me apart from this inside out. Every time I tried to take in a breath I had another attack. I knew I didn't have much time left now…

"Hush don't try to speak. Help is on the way and we can talk as soon as you are well again." I vehemently shook my head and struggled to sit up.

"It's better off this way…I am sorry I couldn't explain it to you before. But I had to do this. I did this for everyone…but most of all for you. Because I love you…and now you will be safe." As those words escaped my lips I felt the spark that was my life force give out. I couldn't fight any longer I was too broken and battered. I collapsed in Skylar's arms as the world grew fuzzy and grey around me.

"NO RYOU! NO! WAKE UP! Please don't leave me here. I need you! I love you too! You can't go…not now…" The words reached me as though they were spoken from a great distance but I still heard them…she loved me. She really loved me. I wrapped those words around my heart like a shield and surrendered myself to whatever fate awaited me.

* * *

**So I am almost reaching the end of this story *sniffles* I have had so much fun writing this and to everyone that has taken the time to read it I seriously don't think I could have continued writing this without you. **

**I don't know how many chapters I have left but it isn't many. I started another fanfic and I barely have time to update this one so hopefully I will have the next chapter up sometime this week but don't hold me to that.**


End file.
